Morgan le Fay
| image = | race = Enlightened | birthday = September 21 | age = | gender = Female | height = 170 cm (5'7") | weight = 46 kg (102 lbs) | blood type = B | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Order of Darkness | occupation = | previous occupation = Commander of Ken's Army Lead Scientist of the Department of Research and Development Queen of Minuet | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Raven Esteed | base of operations = Excelia, Minuet | relatives = Haile St. Evremond (husband, deceased) Messam St. Evremond (brother-in-law, deceased) Nashmiera (sister-in-law) Kenshin (nephew, deceased) | myrrh code = Creiddylad | element = Earth | affinity = Geomancy | overdrive = Grand Stream Kurnugi Collapse }} Morgan le Fay, also known as Morgan St. Evremond, is an Enlightened who has lived for more than 2,000 years, and the former Commander of the Earthbound Magistrates (4th Division) and the Research Division in Ken's Army. Appearance Morgan has auburn colored hair, which hangs down past her shoulders. She has heterochromia; her right eye is golden yellow while her left eye is sky blue. She has full lips. Her right ear is adorned with several gold piercings, and her right eyebrow bears a single gold ring piercing. Her throat and wrists are ornated with Creiddylad and regular runes, which she covers with a golden choker and bangles. On her left ring finger she wears her wedding band in memory of her deceased husband. She wears loose, white robes which she lets slightly open to reveal a small amount of cleavage. She is regarded as one of the most beautiful women throughout the Enlightened world. Personality History 2,000 years ago, Morgan married Haile St. Evremond. Some time after Haile's death, she changed her name back to Morgan le Fay. Plot Powers & Abilities Expert Sword Specialist: Magic Master: Rune Master: Step Master: Creiddylad Creiddylad: Morgan's Myrrh Code, a magical rune located on her throat. :Harmony Special Ability: Affinity Geomancy (lit. "Earth Divination"): Morgan encases herself in solid earth that ruptures from the ground beneath her to form a shell. The shell around her then cracks and crumbles as Morgan emerges. As with most Affinities, she gains a set of energy wings that are capable of flight. Morgan's wings are colored gold, and can be retracted and hidden away. While in Affinity, Morgan's right eye color becomes sky blue, but when she activates Overdrive, both glow golden yellow. :Affinity Special Ability: Geomancy '''allows Morgan to control the earth in a solid fluid motion. Essentially, it is a string of attacks in a single movement. Stopping the combo stops the ability. Through '''Geomancy, Morgan can construct large blocks of solid earth to crush or trap enemies, block attacks, or rearrange the environment as she sees fit. The potency of the ability's control over earth varies drastically; for example, she can create powerful earthquakes or simply liquify the soil beneath an opponent's feet to hinder them. Geomancy 'is an extremely simple Affinity, but its true power lies in how the techniques are utilized, and in its varying potencies. Because Morgan has mastered the use of her Affinity, despite its simplicity it has become acknowledged as one of the most powerful Affinities. *'Flight Capability: Morgan's wings allow her the ability to take flight. While in flight, the wings do not 'flap', instead, they simply act as a sort of throttle to propel her through the air. Overdrive: Geomancy '''is a mystical force, and aside from giving her direct control of the earth, she can tap into the magical energies of the planet itself. *Grand Stream: By using '''Geomancy '''to channel the planet's life force, Morgan is able to convert those forces into powerful bursts of energy. The energy released does not have to be expelled; by holding it within her body she can utilize its regenerative properties. Morgan can also channel that energy into a physical force and create weapons or barriers depending on the situation. The stored energy can also be used to activate her second Overdrive, '''Kurnugi Collapse. *'Kurnugi Collapse' (lit. "Underworld/Hell Collapse"): Morgan releases stored energy from Grand Stream. Trivia *Morgan's theme song, as chosen by the author, is "Returning to the Source" by Persefone. Quotes Influence *'Morgan le Fay' is a powerful sorceress in the Arthurian legend. Early works featuring Morgan do not elaborate her character beyond her role as a fay or magician. *'Creiddylad', daughter of King Lludd, is a minor character in the early medieval Welsh Arthurian tale Culhwch ac Olwen. *In Sumerian mythology, Kur(nugi) is considered the first ever dragon, and usually referred to the Zagros mountains to the east of Sumer. The word can also can also mean "foreign land", referring to the Underworld. Battles & Events